


Tadow

by alscorp



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alscorp/pseuds/alscorp





	Tadow

星伊是个温柔的人吗？

一从朋友口中听到这问题，我几乎是下意识地回了温柔两字。

或许在家中身为姊姊还是有优势的。她虽然小我一岁，却很懂得照顾身边周遭的人。

无论是生活或心理方面，她总能顾及到大家的健康状况，适时付出口头或物资上的关心，但说『适时』却又好像太小看她了。

她天生懂得在人最需要关注的那刻伸出援手，懂得以怎样温柔的方式达到功效。事实上，若不是这番温柔体贴，她身边也不会有这麽多隐约爱慕着她的女性——特别是那些爱撒娇的妹妹们——而我也不必如此疑神疑鬼，就算这点常成为拌嘴时反败为胜的关键。

可儘管她再怎麽招花惹草，她有份专属于我的温柔。

那是热巧克力上漂浮的棉花糖，冷天不想离开的被窝，睡前一个不必害羞闪躲的吻。

矛盾的是她又总爱捉弄我，喜欢任性地唱反调，再看我被她气到没法办的懊恼样，喜欢没事戳我的手臂、肚子、或其他更奇怪的部位。

喜欢抓着我的手指又啃又咬，却不准我笑她像隻磨牙的仓鼠。

喜欢在我求她温柔点的下一秒，更变本加厉地进出。

其实光是想到她那不容拒绝的眼神，我脑子就一片空白，甚至连为什麽愿意臣服于她的理由都不敢深入探讨。

我把前任的所有资讯都封锁得很好。比起她，我在任何恋爱相关的话题上都不会主动开口。

会避谈倒不是害羞，上一段恋情停留在一个允许犯傻的年纪，儘管现在开口提了，也不会影响到形象。

我之所以会如此抗拒，或许便是基于这些前几段恋情的背景，并且在意识到自己只有在她的触碰下才会有反应后，和前任的所有经历都没有了回忆的必要。

她总说我性冷感，但我又怎麽敢让她知道，我时不时想着的是她拿着麦克风的手和表演途中舔舐嘴角的舌尖，会如何在我身上作乱。

她纤细的手指和饭拍上没有区别，一样纤细光滑，充满骨感。我知道粉丝一直很对她绝美的手念念不忘，总喜欢拍摄手部特写照，然后像讨论她精緻脸庞那样，陶醉地手足无措。

我想，两者唯一的区别，便是只有我能临场感受那双手游走在肌肤上头的感觉。

她调皮的舌尖也如镜头捕捉地那样，每次出现都让人惊声连连，有时淘气的像隻小仓鼠，有时又魅惑的心头一震，我抓不紧两者的转换瞬间。

在她面前，在情慾面前，我的抵抗都只是假象。

平时一些见不得媒体目光的事，我们都很有默契地私底下进行，例如约会，大多明星外出仍会上点妆，但作为化了妆也少被认出来的偶像，我们很享受回归一般人生活的时间，戴着口罩和帽子便能开开心心地出门。

她私底下白白淨淨的装扮确实很有反差，宽鬆的上衣和紧身长裤更凸显她能随意穿搭的衣架身材。

粉丝的评价印证了这点，我也不得不承认，和她走在一块很有面子，就算这段恋情无法公诸于世。

我喜欢她的每个形象；素颜的青涩面容让我回想到学生时期，即使头髮未整，素面朝天，也对大众审美毫不在意的自信。

我那些渐渐缺少的纯真，在和她在一起的路途中找了回来。

活动时魅惑人心的烟燻妆，也总在不对的时机惊艳到我，譬如受数百隻镜头注视的公演上，譬如节目硬是要一对一传达的新年祝福环节。

我看着她面无表情的盐脸，看着她偶尔的歪嘴笑，脑海裡想的全是她顶着同副妆，却对我使坏的样子。

她把我抵在更衣室狭小的牆面上，一手扣住我的腰，另手游走在我大腿上，往裙摆内伸去。

我当下就算不自觉夹紧双腿，也逃不过她的蛮横，只能紧闭着嘴，祈求外头没有人逗留。

她看我不再抵抗，无声笑了笑，一边用那邪魅的眼神看着我，一边在我耳边低声说，我老早就想这样上妳。

我抿着唇，不敢告诉她我早在她那样看我时就已经湿了。

更衣室装潢一向简陋，没有多馀的空间摆放椅子，我只能贴着背后冰凉的牆面，感受身前火热的注视。

我们都已画好全妆，没办法像平时那样忘情接吻，可我怎麽能忘她是个鬼点子最多的大魔羯，她在我还未反应过来前便动作纯熟地将我的短裙和底裤退下，让冷空气包复住我暴露的敏感。

我连这温差都还没适应，便只能眼睁睁看着自己的右腿被她架在肩上，形成一个极度暧昧的姿势。

为方便人员进出，更衣室只有一条帘子遮挡，几乎遮不住声音的流窜，但她远比我想像中大胆，而我也比我自认的容易屈服。

面朝拉帘的感觉太过羞耻，与此，我的重心渐渐落在单脚上，就算伸长手臂也只能勉强抓着另一面牆上的挂钩支撑自己，而另一隻手也没办法摀着已经擦好口红的嘴，只能无力撑在她的空缺的肩上，和我的左腿併拢。

她调皮的舌尖浅浅地扫过我的敏感，小心避开双唇的接触——我得承认她很体贴，毕竟我可不想要下身沾上口红，那太羞耻，且日后一定会被她拿来说嘴。

我无法接受自己竟会受情慾催始到放任她在任何场合佔有我。这股来源清晰的侥倖心态使我羞愧，

造型师随时都有可能起疑，从不平顺的呼吸和衣物之间的摩擦声，我深知自己必须避免任何音频的行程，可现在就连普通的呼吸声都过于明显。

我想用眼神示意她停下，于是伸手轻拽了她后脑勺的髮丝，使她抬头与我对视，但她在瞥看我一眼后并没有停止动作，我反而感受到空气中更加亢奋的分子正疯狂冲撞彼此，背嵴顿时涌上一丝寒意。

当我意识到我的眼神可能蕴含着没预料想到的情绪之后，反效果已经造成。她用非常轻的音量低吼了一声，接着以更急迫的方式掠夺我另一口中的芬芳。

突然的粗暴害我差点惊呼出声。我下意识地撇开头，不敢继续观看这副景象，只能继续使力抓住挂钩，直到手臂以酸疼警告我这不是办法。

我忍着羞耻睁开了眼，正好看见她似乎是想喘口气而向后退开。这时，她灵巧的舌尖牵出一段银丝，我能感觉我双颊烫得吓人，大脑化的没办法做出任何理性决定。

就着这份冲动，我把她从身下拉了上来，让我勉强和她平视。

我们靠的很近，双唇几乎要碰上，我能从她的唇瓣之间闻到自己最私密的味道。

我感觉她也忍得很辛苦，不能接吻的难耐感像被数万隻蚂蚁爬过，那明显的咬合肌也告诉我，她不知该如何消化这份难受。

我也一样啊。

我用眼神这麽告诉她，然后拉着她的手来到那片需被舒坦的禁地。

她越发粗重的呼吸和我昏乱的喘息搅和在一块；填满空间的还有冲撞时发出的淫响，衣物细碎的磨擦声，和不慎从嘴缝流出的音节。

我着迷于她脖颈上的青经，不知当时是怎麽忍下想啃咬她的冲动，一面想闪躲她腥红的眼，一面又迷恋其中，带较劲意味地与她对视，就就想看谁会先忍不住破坏这股默契。

我后来想，还是别再情慾涌上头时胡乱做决定比较好，因为她解决无法接吻的窘境的方法，是张口伸出她红嫩的舌头，邀请我与之共舞。

顺着如此，我们小心翼翼地以舌尖的接触来稍稍满足接吻的快感，而她似乎被刺激到，手上动作害我不自觉拱起身体，几乎要摊在她肩上。

冲击远比想像中勐烈；我除了没想到她会这麽大胆外，也高估了我的自制力。我从没想过有一天会被人抵在更衣室裡，展开一场受诸多限制约束的情爱。

所以星伊温柔吗？

我只能给予一个外人都能明显推断出的答案，并将他们看不到的留给自己。


End file.
